I Don't Speak Meow Language
by Boogum
Summary: In which Zuko adopts a cat and Katara just wonders what spirits she pissed off to deserve this fate.
1. An Unexpected Rescuer

This was written for Blahblahbayern as a birthday gift! I'm a little late, and while I did change your prompt a bit (okay, maybe a lot because I couldn't resist going this route), you'll see that cat adoption and Zutara are still featured. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**An Unexpected ****Rescuer**

Katara wakes to pain, warmth, and a slight swaying. When she blinks, it's like the world has lost half its brightness. Colours are dull and a bit blurry. This isn't right. _She_ doesn't feel right. It's like she's been squeezed down and her whole body changed, but trying to focus makes her head ache too much. She gives up and closes her eyes.

The warmth continues to cradle her securely. Her ears twitch, picking up far too many sounds. There are voices and footsteps and the clatter of what sounds like a market. There is also soft breathing coming from somewhere above her and … a heartbeat? Is that what it is? She can feel the gentle drum against her body. Scents are sharper now as well. Herbs and a hint of spices, the sweetness of fruit starting to rot, the fish and other meats drying from racks, sweat sheening skin—pungent smells, floral smells, _too_ many smells.

Her chest seizes up a little. This is weird. She doesn't like this, and her head hurts, and her ribs hurt, and—well, she pretty much hurts all over.

She wriggles in her anxiety. The cradling warmth tightens a little, though not too hard.

"Easy there," a low, rather familiar voice murmurs from somewhere above her. "It's okay. We're almost there."

Now her chest feels like there are bugs crawling around inside it. Or like it's about to cave in.

She dares to raise her head, catches a glimpse of a smooth jaw and green fabric. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. It all makes sense now. The "cradling warmth" is just arms holding her against a flat chest. A boy's chest. He's the source of the scent of herbs and spices as well, though now she can place the combination. He smells like tea leaves.

And he's literally carrying her like she's a baby.

She squirms even more, but his arms stay secure around her. She looks up again and this time he looks back.

Gold eyes. Big, ugly scar.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaims.

His brow creases. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, but you're not making it easy for me with all that wriggling."

She splutters a string of rude things at him, including a demand to be let down. But it doesn't matter what she says because he doesn't seem to understand any of it. Instead, he rubs her on the head (which, to her horror, actually feels rather nice) and laments the fact he doesn't understand meow language.

What in the actual heck?

They arrive at a rundown apartment building that looks as if as many rooms as possible have been squeezed into its thin walls. It's only once they're inside one of the pokey apartments—his?—and he sets her down gently on the floor that she realises why everything has felt so off. Her headache has stopped pulsing so much, allowing her to just stop and take a proper assessment of herself.

She has four legs.

She has a tail.

She has whiskers.

She has _fur_.

Zuko kneels in front of her with a frown. "Now then, little cat. Where are you hurt?"

Katara just wails. This is a nightmare.

* * *

Yes, I made her a cat. Yes, there is more to come.


	2. Can we keep her?

**Can we keep her?**

She can't escape. The door is shut and the window is too high for her to jump up to (or even out of) in her injured condition. One of her back legs and left paw ache like no one's business the moment she rests her weight on them, and she's bruised and sore all over. She doesn't know why. She doesn't remember anything before she woke up in Zuko's arms.

"Hey!" she says, glaring up at the boy. "Let me out! You can't just keep me in here!"

He smiles and leans down to rub her head. "You're a chatty thing, aren't you?"

She splutters more at him. He keeps being nice and petting her fur, and it's _weird_. His touch is so gentle. He also bandaged her paw and made a little blanket nest for her. She refuses to sit on it, even if it does look comfy and she doesn't like the cold feeling of the floor on her body. Zuko is still her enemy. This is a matter of principle.

The old man eventually comes home. This is Zuko's uncle, the one who got hurt by Azula back in that abandoned town. She doesn't know his name so just settles for calling him Uncle in her head.

Uncle and Zuko talk. She finally learns how she ended up in her enemy's arms. He'd found some kids being mean and poking her with sticks in the Lower Ring. He'd thought she was dead until he'd realised she was breathing. Not knowing what else to do, and not having money for an animal healer, he'd brought her home with him.

Uncle frowns. "She's an odd little thing, isn't she? Not an owlcat, not a foxcat, not a rabbacat. She seems to be just a cat."

"And she has blue eyes," Zuko observes. "Have you ever seen a cat with blue eyes?"

Uncle shakes his head.

"I'm worried she'll get attacked again if I let her go," the prince admits after a moment. "Those kids seemed to think she was some kind of demon spirit."

"Superstition is a dangerous thing. Black hybrid cats have never been popular in the Earth Kingdom, and with her blue eyes and the fact she's not even a hybrid, it's understandable people are wary of her. Poor thing. She'll probably end up dead or in the hands of some shady trader if we release her."

Katara gulped. Those were not fates she wanted.

"Can we … can we keep her?" Zuko asks.

"You want to keep her?"

Zuko rubs the base of his neck. "I know it's an extra mouth to feed, but she's hurt and she doesn't seem to have anyone else."

Uncle strokes his beard and peers at Katara.

"You won't have to do anything," Zuko assures him. "I can look after her. I'll feed her and buy her food out of my pay, and—"

"You really want her, don't you?"

Zuko does that shy, neck rub thing again. "I just want her to be safe."

Katara frowns. He looks too unthreatening, too soft. It's hard to remember this is the same angry jerk who chased them all over the world in a quest to capture Aang.

"Alright then," Uncle says. "I don't see the harm."

Zuko smiles and thanks his uncle. Katara is less impressed and tells them she's not a pet they can just adopt. All she gets in response is another pat from the boy.

Gah.

**oOo**

"How about Kuro?"

Katara makes a snorty cat noise.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Zuko mumbles.

He rolls onto his stomach, chin resting on his hands as he looks at her. She scowls back at him. Maybe that expression doesn't translate well on cat face, because he can't seem to get it in his dumb head that she doesn't want to be sitting on his bed with him. She doesn't want to be in his room period.

"Okay," he says, "then what about … Silky? Yeah. Silky."

She turns her nose up at him.

"Whiskers?"

"Are you kidding me? Don't you dare call me that!"

He sighs and presses his face into his palms. "Ugh, I don't know what to call you."

"I don't want you calling me anything. I'm not your pet, idiot."

He ignores this (probably because all he can hear are disgruntled meows). "Cat names, cat names." He rolls onto his back and flops his arms and legs out like a dramatic starfish. "What's a good name for you?"

"Look, my name is Katara! Give me a paper and quill and I'll write it down for you! Then maybe you'll realise I'm a girl, not a cat!"

He tilts his head back to look at her. "Your eyes are really blue. Maybe I'll call you Aoi."

Katara can only wail in frustration.

He frowns and rolls over onto his stomach again. "I guess you don't like that name either. You're a difficult cat to please."

"For the last time, I'm not a cat!"

"Zuko," Uncle calls from outside the room. "I'm going to head to the baths. Do you want to come now?"

"Sure."

Zuko gives her a light pat on her head. "I'll be back soon."

She recoils from his hand. "No need to hurry, Prince Idiot."

He just smiles and exits the room.

Ugh, ugh, ugh.

**oOo**

He still hasn't decided on a name by the time he wishes his uncle goodnight. The blanket nest he'd made for her when he'd first brought her to the apartment is actually his only blanket, so he seems to expect her to share his bed with him. He's provided her with food, water and kitty litter, the latter of which she has still refused to use. (Just the thought is mortifying.)

Zuko places her down at the end of his bed, just as he had done earlier. It is much nicer than the cold floor, but she stills gives him her best grumpy face. He laughs and lightly taps her nose with his finger. "It's the best I've got, Miss Difficult to Please. You'll just have to deal with it."

She blinks. Did her … did her nose really just get booped by Prince Zuko?

He pets her head, fingers sliding up to scratch behind her ears, and she quickly pulls back and swats at his hand with her uninjured paw. It's the only way to stop the urge to just _melt_. This boy is dangerous. She's going to have to be extra careful around those hands of his if she wants to protect her dignity.

"Sorry," he murmurs. "Guess it's natural you'd be skittish."

He wishes her goodnight with no further pats. Katara can only frown as she watches him pull the blanket over him and blow out the candle.

* * *

I'm trying to restrain myself from letting this story get out of control and become long, but each chapter is going to be pretty short, so if all else fails at least I can update regularly.


	3. Hot Boy

**Hot Boy**

She wakes to naked boy. Very naked boy. A squeak escapes her and she quickly places her uninjured paw over her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake," he says without any trace of embarrassment.

But then of course he's not embarrassed that he's getting dressed in front of her. He thinks she's a cat. The idiot even skims his fingers over her fur—gently, always gently.

"Don't touch me when you're naked!" Katara snaps, paw still covering her eyes. "Put some clothes on, idiot!"

"I see you're still grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy! I'm just—you're just—ugh!"

He sighs a little and then all she hears is the rustling of cloth. Her heart is still thudding uncomfortably. It's hard to get the image of him out of her mind: lean, muscled, _naked_. She's tempted to get another look, but that urge alone just makes her more frustrated.

_This is the angry jerk, this is the angry jerk, this is the angry jerk. You can' t gawk at the naked angry jerk!_

She sneaks a peek from under her paw. He at least has trousers on now, but his chest is bare. She can't look away. It really is a very nice chest. Sokka and Aang seem so scrawny compared to him. He's got proper ab definition and everything, and his arms are nice as well. Not like Sokka's skinny pea sticks.

Zuko glances at her as he tugs on his undershirt, not yet tied. His hair is sticking up everywhere and his mouth curves a little. It's like a shot to her chest. All she can do is stare.

He looks …

He _is_ really attractive.

Oh crud.

He leans down, putting his face close to hers. "I have to go to work now. You'll be okay on your own, right?"

Her heart just pounds and pounds and pounds.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He pets her head, and this time she doesn't pull back. Her brain might be broken. She doesn't know how she will ever recover after pairing "hot boy" with Prince Idiot. Why can't he be ugly? Why can't he just—

Wait, did he say he has to go to work?

"You have work?" Her eyes widen. "Of course! You're going to hunt for Aang in the city!"

He tilts his head at her as he does up the ties to his undershirt. Now his chest is all covered. Boo.

Er … of course that's a good thing. Of course she hadn't wanted to keep staring at his chest …

Ahem.

In any case, Zuko tilts his head at her with this frowny look on his face. "You really are a strange cat. Sometimes I feel like you're trying to talk to me like a human."

"Because I am! I'm a human girl!"

The creases fade from his brow and his eyes warm a little. "But you are cute."

Oh. Do cats blush? She might be blushing. She feels hot all over.

Zuko tugs on his overtunic, gives her one last pat, and then leaves the room to join his uncle. She takes a moment to unscramble her thoughts before she limps and winces her way after him. The jerk might be pretty, but she has to focus now. She has to stop him from hurting Aang.

He's just about to leave the apartment when she bites onto his trousers. Sadly, she only gets a mouth of fabric, but the slight tug still makes him pause.

"Sorry, Cat," he says, crouching next to her. "I have to go to work."

"I won't let you hurt Aang!"

Uncle pauses in the doorway, glancing back at them. "Problem?"

"I think she doesn't want me to go."

"Pao is expecting you," Uncle reminds him.

Katara frowns. Pao? Who is Pao? A new enemy? Someone else who has infiltrated Ba Sing Se?

Zuko doesn't seem to like this Pao, because he sighs dramatically. "Sometimes I wish I could get a different job."

"Nephew—"

"What? Pao always tells me to smile more. I hate smiling. And the old ladies creep me out, and that girl always just sits and stares at me, and—"

Uncle closes the door to block out any unknown eavesdroppers and then lowers his voice. "The teashop is safer. You know this."

Zuko lets out another of his dramatic sighs. "I don't care about what's safe."

"I know you don't. You're far too reckless, but in this case we need to be careful. This is our chance to start new lives, my nephew. You should try to embrace it."

A heavy scowl. "Well, maybe you can be content with being a nobody refugee and working in a Lower Ring teashop, but I can't."

Now it's Uncle's turn to sigh. It sounds like they have this argument a lot. Katara has to admit she's surprised. Is Zuko no longer hunting Aang? Are these two actually here because they're just refugees?

She thinks back to the abandoned town. Azula had attacked Zuko and the old man. She'd called them traitors.

Katara's frown deepens.

"Come, Nephew," Uncle says, placing his hand on the teen's shoulder. "I promise it'll get better."

Zuko still looks unhappy, but then he catches sight of her in her little cat form and his eyes warm. "Guess I have to go if I want to keep you fed and comfortable," he murmurs. "See you later, Cat."

She blinks and watches him and his uncle leave. For someone who says he hates smiling, he sure does it a lot around her.

Then she realises: that dumb prince has named her Cat.

She is now a cat named Cat.

Ugh.


	4. The Date

**The Date**

"Why, Uncle? Why did you do that?"

"Calm down, Nephew."

"Calm down? You didn't even let me say anything! Now she's expecting me to meet her later!"

_She?_

Katara's ears twitch, though she remains curled up in her usual spot on Zuko's bed. Something must have happened at the teashop today. Prince Idiot sounds rather distressed.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun tonight," Uncle says in a soothing tone. "Jin seems like a nice girl."

"You don't even know her! I don't even know her! Heck, I didn't even know her name until today!"

"Then consider this your chance to get to know her."

Zuko makes a frustrated sound and stomps into his room. Uncle follows.

"Nephew, it will be good for you to spend time with other people your age. Help you settle into the city more."

"Maybe I don't want to settle into the city! Maybe I don't want to go on this date!"

Katara blinks. A date?

"But she's expecting you," Uncle says, aghast. "She'll be waiting for you outside the shop at sundown."

"Well, whose fault is that!"

Uncle frowns. "Are you really planning to stand that poor girl up?"

Zuko sits on his bed and grabs his pillow, half-hugging it to his chest. He avoids his uncle's gaze, expression sulky and a bit defiant. "She'll get over it. She doesn't even know me."

"Jin has been coming to the teashop every day just to see you. It must have taken a lot of courage for her to approach you today and ask you out. If you don't meet her tonight, she's going to be devastated."

Zuko's hands tighten on the pillow.

"Nephew," Uncle says gently, "I think you should go. All you do is work or spend your evenings with me and this cat. You're only sixteen. Try to enjoy yourself."

Something shifts in Prince Idiot's eyes, but his mouth remains an unhappy line.

Uncle sighs. "Or stay here and sulk. Whatever makes you happy. Just know that I only accepted the date on your behalf because I truly think you will have a good time with Jin. You just have to give her a chance."

He waits a moment to see if his nephew will respond. When there's nothing, he sighs again and turns to leave.

"I don't want to hurt her," Zuko says in a small voice.

Uncle pauses.

"I know it would be mean to stand her up. It's just … I just … I've never been on a date before. I don't know how to do this. I don't know anything about girls or, or—"

"Then let me help you." Uncle turns back to face him, a crafty grin on his lips. "As it so happens, I was quite the lady killer in my younger days."

Zuko scrunches his nose.

"You doubt me, but it's true."

"I don't doubt you. I'm just trying really hard not to imagine it. It's bad enough when you flirt with the old ladies to get discounts."

Katara almost smiles. She can easily see the old man charming his way into discounts and freebies.

Uncle doesn't seem to care that he's grossed his nephew out with hints of his wild oat-sowing days. Instead, he assures him once again that there is nothing to worry about. "I'll have you ready for this date in no time."

"Great," Zuko says with a decided lack of enthusiasm. It's obvious he's only agreeing to the whole thing so he doesn't upset this Jin girl.

Uncle's smile widens. "Let's get started!"

**oOo**

Katara can't stop laughing. Zuko is dressed in a much fancier tunic than usual, but it's his hair that gets her. The choppy, gravity-defying strands have been combed and plastered down to his head in the most awful manner. He hasn't seemed to notice how ridiculous he looks either. There's no little nose scrunch, no "Are you sure about this?" to Uncle. His only complaint is that it took ten minutes to achieve the style.

The boy really is clueless.

"Is there something wrong with your cat?" Uncle asks. "It's making strange noises."

Zuko spares her a glance. "Maybe she has a fur ball." He leans down close to her. "You okay, Cat?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It's you who needs help." She bats at his hair with her uninjured paw.

"Hey!" He leans back. "Don't mess up the hair!"

"I'm doing it for you. Not even your pretty face can save that style."

Zuko straightens to his full height so her paws can't get at him. "She seems fine now."

The matter is allowed to drop in favour of Uncle going over tips for things to do and say on the date. Her poor Prince Idiot looks so uncertain, especially at the mention of giving compliments, that even she finds she can't laugh at him anymore. Though she still wishes he'd let her do something about that hair. It really is an offence to the eyes. Uncle has clearly got a bit outdated with some of the things he thinks will appeal to a girl.

"You're ready," Uncle declares, holding his nephew back by the shoulders and smiling.

"No!" Katara says. "Fix the hair! The hair!"

Zuko frowns at his hands. "It only has to be one date, right? Then she won't get upset."

"Why don't you worry about that later? Just try to relax tonight. Have fun. Oh, and take this." He pulls out a small piece of paper from his pocket.

Now the nose scrunch comes out. "A coupon?"

"Jin is our most valuable customer. She does come to the shop every day after all, and tea isn't cheap. It'll be a nice gesture from you."

"Uh, okay." Zuko pockets the coupon.

"Fix his hair!" Katara urges before it's too late.

But no one listens to her. None of them speak meow language. Prince Idiot leaves for his date and all she can do is sigh.

**oOo**

Katara is curled up and half dozing at the foot of his bed when he gets home. Her ears twitch at the sound of the apartment door opening and his familiar footsteps.

"How was your evening?" Uncle says.

Zuko just stomps into his bedroom and slams the door shut. Oh dear. It must not have gone well. His hair is back to being choppy and messy (thank goodness), but he's also got that scowly, dramatic look on his face. Not a good sign at all.

A breath escapes him and he closes his eyes for a beat. Then he slides the door open again. "It was nice," he says softly.

Shutting the door once more, he collapses face-first onto his bed. Katara watches him for a moment before curiosity gets the better of her. She winces her way to her feet and limps over to him, giving his leg a nudge with her nose. It takes a second nudge to make him raise his face from the pillow.

"Hey, Cat," he murmurs.

There's no trace of a scowl, but he doesn't look happy either. Instead, there's a weight in his eyes and a sadness lingering in the shape of his mouth. She frowns.

"I don't get it," she says. "You come home all stompy and scowly, then you say the evening was nice, and now you just look deflated and like you're carrying the world on your shoulders. So, what's the deal? What happened?"

He sits up and looks down at her. "It must be nice to be a cat. You don't have to worry about anything much, do you?"

She almost wants to scream in frustration. This idiot never understands anything she says.

"Or maybe it would be fine if I really was just Lee the refugee …"

He goes quiet for a long time after that. She nudges him again with her nose.

Zuko sighs and shifts onto his stomach so it's easier for him to meet her gaze. "Jin kissed me," he finally confesses in a small voice. Such a small, soft voice. "I … I shouldn't have let her do it. I know that. I even tried to stop it from happening the first time, but I … I was curious and she was nice …"

"Oh, my poor Prince Idiot," Katara says more like a sigh. Now she's beginning to understand why his emotions are all over the place.

He buries his face in his hands. "I kissed her back, Cat. Only briefly, but I … it's a lie. Everything I am here is a lie. I'm not Lee. I'm not some refugee who used to be a juggler in the circus …"

Her cat brows rise. What the heck? Juggling? Circus?

"I'm such an idiot," he groans, still keeping his face buried in his hands. "I've complicated everything."

She frowns as he continues to lie there dramatically and mutter to himself. His distress is so tangible that she can almost feel it prickling along her fur. Before she realises what she's doing, she's rubbing her head against his. His mutters instantly stop. She freezes and pulls back, but it's too late. Soft, golden eyes meet hers.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" he asks.

Well, yes, she supposes she is. She's been stuck with him for days now and he's proven himself mostly harmless. Besides, she'd have to be heartless to not be moved by his situation.

His mouth curves into the smallest of smiles. "Thanks, Cat."

She holds his gaze for a beat before she simply curls up next to him, back pressed to his side. Maybe it's just her cat instincts seeking the extra warmth she always wants. Maybe it's because she knows he's still sad and confused. Either way, tonight she decides she'll close the distance between them just this once.


	5. Cat Instincts

**Cat Instincts**

A bit of cork swings from a string in front of her. She stares at it a moment before giving Zuko the most unimpressed look she can muster.

His brow creases. "You don't want to play?"

"I am not a cat." She averts her face, nose pointed to the air. "Idiot."

"Is it because it still hurts too much?"

He fusses over her injuries, his touch gentle and full of concern. Most of her bruises have faded. The bandage has also come off her paw, which only twinges a little now, but her back leg still doesn't like to hold her weight. In short, she is in no condition to be escaping or making her way back to the others (much as she'd like to), but a simple game like batting a bit of cork on a string would be fine. But that's not the point. She is not a cat and she refuses to indulge him in this silly pastime.

"You seem much better," he observes, and then a boyish grin curves his mouth. "I get it. You think you're too good for this game, but I bet I can get you to play."

"Yeah, no. Not a chance."

The cork swings even more in front of her, bobbing and bouncing about. Her right paw twitches.

"C'mon, Miss Grumpy. You know you want to plaaaay."

Ugh. He is such a dork sometimes.

Bounce, bounce, swish, swish.

She swallows and keeps her paws firmly on the floor. She will not tap that stupid piece of cork, she will not tap that stupid piece of—

She lunges. One of her claws catches the cork and she cries out in triumph, pulling it towards her with both paws and biting down on it. Take that, dumb cork thing!

"I knew it!" He laughs in delight and leans over her, still holding the string. "No cat can resist."

She releases the cork. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Maybe she's actually turning into a cat.

"I'm not playing with you!" she declares, then limps off to his bedroom.

"Hey, Cat, where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

If only she could slam the door on his face.

**oOo**

He is reclining on his bed and reading some kind of scroll. She doesn't know why, but she has an odd urge to sit on his stomach. It just looks so … tempting.

Her eyes widen and she quickly looks away from him. These are bad thoughts. Worse than giving into her urges to bat at swishy things.

_Control yourself, Katara! You are a human girl. Prince Zuko's stomach is not for sitting._

_But it would be warm_, the cat part of her argues. _A nice, warm sitting spot._

She glances back at him. Oh, he would be lovely and warm. The blanket is better than the floor, but he is bound to be so much better than the blanket. She already got a hint of this from the time she slept curled against his side. That had been her best sleep ever.

He looks up from the scroll, golden eyes warming in that now familiar way when he meets her gaze. He is always so gentle with her. Prince Idiot, as she has come to understand, is a big softie for animals. He certainly wouldn't care if she wanted to sit on his stomach.

"What is it, Cat?" he asks, tilting his head. "You're giving me that grumpy face again."

"I hate the fact I want to sit on you."

There's no embarrassment in saying the words, because of course he can't understand her anyway. Indeed, he just smiles and goes back to reading his scroll.

Ugh. What's so interesting about that scroll anyway?

She gets up to investigate, limping with each step. It occurs to her that she'll have to walk on him if she wants to see what he's reading. Well, whatever. It's not like she's planning to stay on him. This is all to satisfy her curiosity.

She steps awkwardly onto his stomach and—oh, he's just as warm as she suspected. Her claws come out a little and she has an urge to … knead?

No!

Katara shakes her head and marches up his chest. He's looking at her now in faint surprise. (She hardly ever approaches him by choice, and certainly has not stepped all over him before.) With a determined glint in her eye, she bats at the scroll with her paw and even bites it until he lowers it.

A soft laugh escapes him. "You want attention, do you?"

"What? No, I was just trying to see what you're—"

His hands are suddenly petting and scratching at all the best spots: behind her ears, under her chin, smoothing along her back. Katara can't help it. She _melts_. It feels so nice. So soothing and relaxing.

Everything in her hums.

Wait.

He blinks. "Are you—"

Her purring stutters but refuses to die out completely. How mortifying.

"You're purring," he says in wonder. "This is the first time I've heard you purr."

She wants to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. How dare her body betray her like this? Yet when she looks up at his face, he's just smiling as if she's given him the best gift ever. He also keeps petting her in that wonderful way. So hard to move. So hard to resist.

"I like your purr," he says softly.

Katara just sighs and holds up the cat flag of surrender. Maybe if she indulges just this once, she won't feel the desire for pats and nice scratches again. Besides, it's not like he'll ever know she's actually a girl …

* * *

For those wondering what's going on with the gaang, they are indeed in Ba Sing Se and they are very worried about Katara. We just haven't seen them yet because this fic is written solely in her point of view.


	6. Missing

**Missing**

Uncle is happy. He keeps talking about how some rich person wants to sponsor him and give him his own teashop and stuff. Apparently, he and Zuko will be moving to the Upper Ring once it's all sorted. This is good news for Katara. Uncle and Zuko will be bound to take her with them and then it'll be that much easier for her to get back to her brother and friends. She can almost taste her freedom. Maybe Aang will even find a way for her to get normal again.

Still, she can't help but notice that Zuko is not happy. He scowls and sighs and mutters. He paces and fidgets and taps his fingers on anything close to him. It's actually kind of annoying. She can't relax with him acting like some restless, grumpy-faced grump.

"That's it!" she declares, and clambers onto his lap. Prince Idiot is weak to her cat form. She is sure this will distract him, maybe even calm him.

Except he just picks her up and plonks her on the floor (albeit gently).

"Not now, Cat," he mutters.

She blinks, watching as he retreats to his room. How did that not work? It always works.

Uncle sighs. "I'm sorry, Nephew," he says under his breath. "I wish I could make this easier for you …"

Her frown deepens. Of course she knows that Zuko is not thrilled about living in Ba Sing Se or settling into his life as "Lee the refugee", but it seems like there is something more going on here. Something she is missing.

She limps her way into his room and finds him looking at a wrinkled paper. All the creases suggest it's been crumpled up into his fist more than once. He sighs and lets it drop to his bed, putting it right in her line of sight. Her eyes widen. The paper has the characters for "Missing" in big, bold print. Under it are two pictures: one of herself and one of Appa. Below that is Aang's contact information.

Is this what has got Zuko so bothered?

"Hey!" she says.

He glances down at her, brow creasing. Then he just sighs again and sits next to her. "The Avatar and his friends are in the city."

No duh.

"I didn't know," he admits. "I thought it was over. I thought I'd never get another chance, but now …"

A wriggly weight settles in her stomach. "What are you saying?"

"I can't ignore this." He clenches his hands into fists. "I can't be like Uncle. I can't just settle here and forget everything. This is my chance to make things right, Cat."

"Wait, you're not planning to—"

"I have to capture the Avatar."

She acts fast, snatching up the leaflet and ripping into it with her claws and teeth.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

His hands come for her, but she lashes out at him in a flurry of scratches. A hiss escapes him. There are red lines all over his hands, and he sucks at one of the cuts.

"What's with you?" he demands.

"I'm not letting you get Aang!"

She continues to attack the leaflet until it's a shredded mess. He doesn't stop her this time, but he does look very grumpy.

"Whatever," he mutters. "Keep the leaflet. I remember the details anyway."

He tries to walk away, but she latches onto his ankle with her claws.

"Cut it out!" he snaps.

"No! I won't let you go! I won't let you hurt my friend!"

Zuko manages to prise her off and holds her up, though he's careful to keep her back far enough so she can't attack him again. "You've gone crazy."

"You're the one who's gone crazy! I thought you'd changed, but I see you're just the same jerk who attacked my village!"

His frown deepens.

"You're a horrible person!" she hisses.

There's a pause where they just stare at each other.

"Sometimes I feel like you really do understand what's going on," he whispers. "But you can't stop me now, Cat. This is the task I was given. This is what my father wants, and I … I can't let him down. I want my life back. I want to go _home_. Can't you understand that?"

"What I understand is that you don't care what happens to the world! All you care about is yourself!"

He sighs and places her down. She glowers at his back as he leaves to treat his cuts.

**oOo**

"Cat."

She ignores him.

"Cat, c'mon. Don't be like that."

She glares at him from the little hiding spot she's found in the main living area, tucked down where his hands can't get her unless he wants to be scratched or have his finger bitter again.

He exhales heavily and runs his bandaged hand though his hair. "Fine. Stay here on your own. See what I care."

He stomps off to his bedroom. She remains stiff and angry. The floor is cold—nothing at all like the cuddly warmth of sleeping pressed next to him—but she refuses to be near him now. She doesn't even want to look at him. There's an ache in her chest that won't go away. It's like something has been broken, leaving jagged edges that scrape and prick at her heart.

It feels like she's lost a friend.


	7. Fever

**Fever**

Zuko collapses before he's barely made it inside the apartment. His swords clatter to the ground, but the blue mask is gone. She dashes over as Uncle kneels to check on his nephew.

"What happened?" she asks.

But of course Uncle can't understand her. He doesn't talk to her like Zuko does either, so she's left to piece it all together through his worried murmurs. Apparently, Zuko had wanted to get Appa and her for himself so he could lure Aang into a trap. Or something like that. The idiot hadn't thought his plan through well enough. (If he had, he would have realised there's nowhere for him to keep an air bison in the city).

In any case, Zuko had been unable to find her (for obvious reasons) and had been persuaded by Uncle to let Appa go. All should have been well after that, except now he's collapsed on the floor and burning up badly. She's never seen him look so weak, not even when he was a bruised, battered mess at the North Pole.

Uncle fetches water and a cloth to help cool him down. Concern is etched in the heavy lines on his face. "Be strong, Nephew," he encourages over and over. "You can get through this."

Katara pads closer. Her stomach feels all hollow yet also oddly weighted. All she can think is that the last time Zuko had tried to talk to her, she'd bitten his finger and scratched him.

"You'd better get well, Prince Idiot," she murmurs.

His eyes remain shut and his fever continues to burn.

**oOo**

She curls up on his chest. He's sweating and gross, but she doesn't want to leave him. Sometimes he murmurs snatches of things as he tosses and turns, but none of it makes sense. He is lost in fever dreams.

When Uncle dozes off out of sheer exhaustion, she takes over his duties. She picks up the cloth with her teeth and dunks it into the bucket of cold water before dragging it back to Zuko's face. It's impossible for her to wring the thing, so she just slaps it on his forehead drenching wet, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Go down," she orders the fever. "Just go down, please."

He feels so hot. She doesn't know how he can even be alive with a temperature that high, and that scares her. This is the boy who took her in, fed her, tried to play stupid games with her, and was just so warm and affectionate. Losing him would be like losing Sokka, Aang or Toph. She can't imagine it. She doesn't want to imagine it, especially not after learning he chose to let Appa go free.

She bumps his cheek with her head, nuzzling him a little. "You have to get better, 'kay? You have to fight this."

He doesn't respond. When he does stir later, he only rasps that he's thirsty.

She tries to bring him the ladle filled with water, but it's too heavy and slops back into the bucket. She can't move the bucket closer either, nor can she help him up so he can drink it himself. He moans and keeps rasping for water, but there's nothing she can do. She is just a cat.

"Uncle!" she cries, rounding on the snoring old man. "Wake up!"

The old man lurches up in surprise. He soon realises the situation and is quick to help his nephew. "Thank you, Cat," he says, giving her a strained smile.

She just settles back on Zuko's chest and watches him with round, worried eyes. He has to get better. He has to …

**oOo**

"Cat?"

Katara is nestled against his neck, half asleep, but she quickly emerges from her burrow and finds herself meeting a pair of golden eyes. Lucid golden eyes. "The fever broke!" she exclaims happily. "You're okay!"

He's still sweaty and looks exhausted, but he smiles now and gives her a scratch behind the ears. "Have you forgiven me then?"

Her purr is loud and content.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She nuzzles his hand over and over. In truth, she has an urge to lick him as well, but she manages to resist giving into that one. There are some lines she refuses to cross.

"Thanks for watching over me," he whispers.

Then he pulls her closer (gently, always gently) and kisses her on the head.

Oh.

_Oh._

Yeah. Her brain might be broken again.

* * *

For those also following _The Undying Fire_, there will be no update this week. I made the mistake of trying to marathon-play KH3 on top of my usual writing habits, and I basically triggered the old carpal tunnel that much faster. (Turns out the game is pretty big). In short, typing this was a pain. May have to take a wee break, though I will continue to update this fic if I can. I'm sorry my decrepit hands give out on me so much, lol.


	8. Girl

**Girl**

"Thanks for watching over me," he whispers.

Then he pulls her closer (gently, always gently) and kisses her on the head.

Oh.

_Oh._

Yeah. Her brain might be broken again. There's all this fizzing and humming and … and light?

A bright flash. An intense stretching and unravelling. Then she blinks and finds herself a hairsbreadth from Zuko's face. He blinks back. Every colour is brighter. Her brown hair falls around them like a veil, unbound and crackling slightly with static. His hands are on her sides. The skin on skin contact is like a ping, ping, ping of warning, yet all she can do is blink.

"You … you're …" He stares at her wide-eyed.

Her eyes are just as wide as she moves back a little to examine her hands. No retracted claws, no fur. "I'm—"

They both glance down at her chest.

"—naked!"

Suddenly, he pulls his hands away from her and clamps them over his eyes. She scrambles off him, taking the blanket with her and wrapping it around her body. Heat crawls all over her face. It's absolutely no consolation that the unscarred part of his face is also bright red.

"Did you see?" she manages to squeak.

He bites his lip, hands still covering his eyes. "Um … yeah. Sorry."

She clutches the blanket tighter. "This is so embarrassing. This is so, so embarrassing. I can't believe you saw me naked."

Zuko doesn't respond. He's too busy having his own meltdown, eyes screwed shut and hands now fisting in his hair. "This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream. Cats don't turn into girls. Cats don't turn into—"

"Hey, I was never a cat to begin with!"

"You were a cat just a minute ago!"

"That's because a spirit changed me!"

At least she thinks it was a spirit. The memories are finally returning, albeit fuzzily. She remembers meeting a weird, sassy cat thing near the waterway in the Upper Ring. She's pretty sure she got sassy back. Maybe that's where the trouble started. Spirits don't like being sassed.

"Wait." He sits up more, eyes still shut. "You're saying you're actually a girl? A human girl?"

"Yes!" A beat. "You don't recognise me?"

That's kind of offensive. After all, he kidnapped her once and tied her to a tree.

All the colour drains from his face. "Then … then it's not just a coincidence you look like that waterbender who went missing?"

"Idiot, how do you think I went missing? I got turned into a cat!"

He just groans and flops against the futon, smothering his face with his palms. "This is bad." A louder groan. "I can't believe I got dressed in front of you all those times. I even shared a bed with you and—oh no, I told you all about my date with Jin and …" His mutters trail off into unintelligible sounds of mortification.

Katara's face burns. She hitches the blanket up higher over her breasts. "Well, you did think I was a cat. And now you've seen me naked as well, so I guess we're even."

"Even?" He laughs a bit hysterically. "I really, really hope this is just a lingering fever dream."

"It's not."

"Maybe I can pinch myself to wake up."

"Yeah, that isn't going to work."

He pinches himself and winces. Katara just slaps her palm to her forehead. That is how Uncle finds them, no doubt drawn by the sounds of their screeches and embarrassment. He is surprised to learn that the blue-eyed cat is really a blue-eyed waterbender, but he also pulls himself together a second later.

"Now it makes sense why you were so good at watching over my nephew," Uncle says with a smile. "I am grateful for your assistance."

Zuko and Katara blush and exchange awkward glances. Perhaps he's also thinking of the kiss he gave her. It was an innocent gesture when she was a cat … it's just kind of weird now that she's human and he knows it.

"Anyway," Uncle says, "I suspect you'd like some proper clothes. We don't have anything in the way of female attire, but Zuko can lend you some of his. Then perhaps we can have some tea and you can tell us more about what's going on, Miss … uh …."

"Katara."

Uncle makes an odd, choked sound.

"What?" She narrows her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dear, it's just your name …"

Zuko shifts into a cross-legged position. "I didn't know it either, Uncle." He scratches his messy hair. "For some reason I kept thinking it was Sokka."

"That's my brother's name!" Her hands find their way to her hips. "I can't believe you! I can forgive your uncle for not knowing my name, but you have no excuse!"

Zuko just shrugs. "It's not like we ever introduced ourselves to each other."

This is true. It's not like she knows Uncle's name. Then again, that's also because Zuko only ever calls him "Uncle".

"Ah, no," Uncle says, clearly trying to fight a smile. "What I mean to say is it's a pun."

"Huh?" Zuko and Katara say in unison.

"Your name is Katara. You got turned into a cat. My nephew called you 'Cat'. Katara, Cat. Cat-ara."

Both teens slap their palms to their foreheads.

"Uncle, is this really the time?" Zuko grumbles.

"There is always time for puns."

Twin groans is all he gets in response. Uncle just beams and toddles off to the kitchen area to make tea.

Katara folds her arms and scowls at the prince. "Still can't believe you didn't know my name."

"I know it now, don't I? I won't forget it."

Heat spreads all over her face. She turns her back on him abruptly. "I'm borrowing your clothes."

Once out of eyesight, she leans against the wall and presses her hands to her hot cheeks. It seems that it doesn't matter if she's a cat or a girl, this idiot prince is always going to fluster her.


	9. What Are We Now?

**What Are We Now?**

This is awkward. This is so, so awkward.

She raises her cup to take a sip of tea. Sidelong glances at Zuko. Accidentally catches his eye. Remembers that he saw her naked and she's snuggled in bed with him multiple times.

Swallows too much tea.

Chokes.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Uncle asks.

"F-fine."

She pats her chest to try calm her coughing. Zuko's mouth twitches like he's trying not to laugh. Then their eyes meet again and this time she remembers how she saw _him_ naked, along with the kiss he gave her. Heat spreads in waves on her cheeks. He also blushes.

Ugh. Seriously so awkward.

"Now," Uncle says, drawing attention back to him, "tell me exactly what happened before you transformed back, Katara."

Her brow creases. "Um, he thanked me and then …"

"Then?"

"Then he, uh, kissed me."

Uncle's eyes widen and he stares at his nephew. "You kissed her?"

"On the head!" Zuko is so red it looks as if steam is about to come out of his ears. "It was just on the head, and I thought she was a cat!"

Uncle strokes his beard. "Hrmm, then does that mean true love's kiss broke the spirit magic?"

Both teens spit out their tea, coughing and spluttering.

"Oh, sorry," Uncle says. "Just thinking out loud."

Zuko and Katara stare at each other as their faces go redder and redder.

Seriously so, so awkward.

**oOo**

"There has to be another explanation, right?" Katara says, tugging at the sleeve of her—_his_—tunic. She can't forget the fact she's wearing his clothes.

Zuko frowns as he collects their empty teacups and takes them to the kitchen area to be washed along with the other dishes. "Another explanation for what?"

"Why I changed back into a human. I mean it can't be because … because you …"

Colour blooms on his cheeks. "Can we please stop talking about that?"

"I can't help it! You kissed me and suddenly I'm a girl again!"

"On the head! I kissed you on the head!"

"I know, I know. But what if your uncle is right? What if it's true?"

"What? That I'm supposed to be your true love?"

She bites her lip and nods.

"That's … that's just …"

They stare at each other helplessly for a moment. More blushing.

Zuko groans and turns away to wash the cups. "Look, this whole situation is weird and beyond me. I suggest we just not worry about it."

"What? How you can say that?"

"Because an hour ago you were a cat! Not long before that, I was having dreams where I was talking to two dragons and I'm pretty sure I was the Avatar at one point. Then there's the whole thing with Lake Laogai and the bison, and I just … everything is just so crazy and happening all at once and I can't even—"

"Woah." She limps over to place her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down."

"I am calm."

His grumbly tone draws a smile out of her. "You aren't at all and you know it, Prince Idiot."

His nose does that cute scrunchy thing. "Excuse me?"

Oops. She called him his nickname out loud.

He continues to stare at her and his nose scrunches even more. "You've been calling me that all this time, haven't you?"

She removes her hands from his shoulders. "Hey, you called me Cat! Who does that?"

"Well, I would have called you something else but you turned your nose up at everything."

"Obviously. You tried to call me things like Whiskers and Silky."

He blushes. Badly. Then he mutters under his breath and goes back to washing the dishes, though all she catches are the words "hate this" and "so embarrassing".

She leans against the bench. "Look, for what it's worth, I'm just as embarrassed about this as you are."

"I somehow doubt that."

"Are you kidding? I had cat instincts. I did things that no human would do!"

Like how she'd sat all over him because he was warm and she liked it. Heck, she'd let him pat her, even _purred_ for him.

He glances at her. There isn't the same level of softness in his eyes now that she's no longer a cat, but there is curiosity. "So you were more like a cat then?"

"I … I guess. I mean I still had my human thoughts and feelings, but sometimes I'd get these weird urges."

His mouth twitches a little. "Like wanting to attack a piece of cork on a string?"

She shoves him with her elbow. "Shut up. That was only once!"

He actually laughs, though he sobers again a second later. "And everything else? Was that just cat urges as well?"

Her heart thumps a little too loudly. "O-of course. I wouldn't really want to cuddle with you in bed or have you stroke—"

Nope, abort on that one right now.

Zuko's face is exceptionally pink. "Um. Right."

Damn it, he still caught the innuendo.

She clears her throat and glances around the apartment. "Y-your uncle sure is taking a while, huh?"

"Pao's teashop emergencies always take a while. He takes advantage of us both. It'll be better when Uncle has his own shop."

Her eyebrows rise. "Then you're okay with it? Living in Ba Sing Se as Lee, I mean."

He goes quiet for a moment. "I know it will make Uncle happy."

It's all he says on the matter. She decides not to push and instead picks up a cloth and dries the dishes for him.

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks for letting Appa go. And I … I'm sorry I scratched you and, uh, bit you."

"It's fine."

She places the cloth down and touches his arm. "Even so, I'm sorry." A small smile. "And I'm glad you're doing better now. You had us worried there for a moment with the intense fever from out of nowhere."

He gives her that curious glance again. "That wasn't cat urges then? You were actually worried about me?"

"Of course."

Colour touches his cheeks and he looks away a bit shyly. "Oh."

Something flutters and warms in her chest. It's a second too late before she realises she's nuzzling his shoulder with her forehead.

He freezes. She freezes.

"Please tell me I did not just do that," she says a bit desperately.

"Uh …"

"No!" She covers her heated face with her hands and turns away from him. "Why do I still want to act like a cat? I'm a girl! I'm not a cat!"

It doesn't comfort her at all that Zuko bursts out laughing.

**oOo**

"So, what are we now?" she says much later, sitting with him and holding glowing water to her leg. Uncle has still not returned.

"Huh?"

A little frown creases her brow. It's going to take more than one session to heal this sprain.

"What do you mean?" he prompts, rolling onto his stomach. It's such a familiar thing to see him sprawled like that and looking at her with those golden eyes.

Heat crawls up her cheeks. "I mean us. You're not hunting Aang anymore, and after everything that's happened I just wondered …"

He tilts his head as he waits for her to finish, gaze curious.

"I just wondered what we could be to each other now."

"Oh." He blinks. "Um …"

"Ignoring all the true love's kiss theory stuff of course, because you're right that it's weird and kind of beyond what we can figure out anyway, so it would be pointless to worry about it and, um, and …"

And she's rambling. Her face also feels frustratingly hot.

Zuko is quiet for a moment, resting his chin on his palms. "How about friends?"

Now she blinks. "Friends?"

He bites his lip, shoulders hunching a little. "If you don't want that, then—"

"No, no. I want that."

They both blush at each other, but there is a tentative smile as well.

"Friends then?" He extends his hand.

Her smile widens as she leans forward to shake his hand. "Friends."


	10. Heartbeats

**Heartbeats**

She doesn't have the official papers to enter the Upper Ring, so she's left with writing a letter to Aang and the others to come collect her and sort things out on her behalf. Delivery is expected the next day. Fortunately, Uncle and Zuko are nice enough to let her keep staying with them for as long as she needs. Unfortunately, there are only two beds and no spare blankets or pillows.

"I'll just sleep in the living area," Zuko offers with a shrug. "You can have my bed."

It takes her a moment to register what he's said. She's too busy comparing their heights, or rather how much she has to crane her head back to meet his eyes.

"Uh, Katara?" he prompts.

"You're pretty tall, huh?"

A blink. "I guess."

She pushes a loose lock of hair behind her ear, casting a glance at him from under her lashes. "Would you say you're a powerful bender?"

His brow creases. "Uh … I hope so. Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

She quickly hurries off to help Uncle with cooking dinner. That doesn't stop the heat from spreading over her cheeks. Zuko might want to forget the whole true love thing, but she can't help thinking about it, especially since he matches so many of the things Aunt Wu mentioned in her fortune reading. What if he really is her destined love?

"You're looking a bit flushed there," Uncle says, giving her a sly smile.

"I-I … it's just—"

He chuckles. "Don't worry, my dear. I understand."

Her blush darkens. "N-no, you've got the wrong idea. We're just friends."

"Did I say you weren't?"

That wily old man. He even has the nerve to wink at her.

"Just give me that spoon," Katara mutters, snatching it off him. "I'll stir. You get the vegetables ready."

**oOo**

The pillow smells like Zuko. So does the blanket. She hugs it to her, breathing in his familiar scent and missing the warmth she's got so used to snuggling at night. The bed feels cold without him. Empty.

She tosses and turns, changing positions every minute, until she gives up and slides the door open to the living area. Faint light slips through the blinds, revealing his shadowy shape on the floor.

"Zuko," she whispers.

There's a rustling of fabric and then a little flame flickers above his palm. He's curled up on his side, knees close to his chest, and has one of his tunics thrown over him like a too tiny blanket. He looks uncomfortable. "What?"

"Um." She bites her lip, glances down. "I can't sleep."

He sighs. "Me either."

"Do you … do you want to come in here?"

It's hard to tell with the soft fire glow, but it looks like his cheeks get pinker. "You mean share with you?"

"Yeah. I mean you don't look very comfortable out there, and I … I've kind of got used to having you next to me."

He's quiet for a beat. "Are you sure? You're not a cat anymore."

"I know."

There's a moment where they just stare at each other. Her heart thuds and thuds and thuds, drumming to a song she's only just beginning to understand.

"Okay," he says softly.

The flame light dances along the walls as he joins her on the futon. There isn't much space now that she's no longer a cat. She can't curl up in the little nook between his neck and shoulder or settle on his stomach. Instead, they're forced to get close so they can both fit on the mattress. He still tries to keep some distance between them, but she only shuffles closer until she's pressed against his chest. He audibly swallows.

"It's better like this," she says, wrapping her arms around him.

His heart beats so fast. Just as fast as her own. There's no way he can't feel it.

Their eyes meet and she's struck by how golden and warm his eyes are in that moment, just like the flames flickering above them. It's almost like the look he used to give her when she was a cat. Almost. There's something different in his gaze now, something that makes her stomach flutter and little strings coil and unfurl. She realises then that it doesn't matter what Aunt Wu saw in the lines of her palm or even if it was his kiss that broke her transformation. All that matters is what her heart is saying to her right now.

"Can I tell you something?" she whispers.

He nods.

"I …" Her heart pounds even harder, nerves trying to stop her tongue. "I don't think I want to be just your friend."

His eyes widen a fraction.

"The truth is I …" She leans up, close enough to feel his breath on her lips. "I think I …"

"What?"

His voice is as hushed as hers. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before she simply leans that little bit further. Their lips touch, soft as the caress of butterfly wings. When she pulls back, her face is hot. His eyes are still closed.

"Um, yeah," she mumbles, glancing down. "I guess now you—"

His hand suddenly finds her cheek and then his mouth is on hers. The flames go out. She blinks but her eyelashes soon flutter shut and she just melts into him. The kiss is sweet and fumbling, a sign of how inexperienced both of them are. Except it also doesn't stop there. The more their lips slant and part, the more their bodies brush and press against each other in the dark, the more natural it all starts to feel. Him. Her. The exchange of breath. His hand tangling in her hair and his fingers digging into her hip.

Everything becomes a blur of heartbeats and racing pulses, of rippling tingles and heat.

Zuko pulls back all of a sudden, hips angling away from hers and his hand quickly coming to rest on her shoulder as if to hold her off. He's breathing heavily, but then so is she.

"What?" she asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no. It's fine. I just … maybe we should slow down."

Her face heats. "Oh. Sure."

"We should probably try to get some sleep as well. It's pretty late."

"You're right."

She doesn't want him to be uncomfortable, and he may have a point that they'd got a little carried away. Her heart is still racing like crazy.

He lets go of her shoulder and rolls onto his back. She can hear him trying to catch his breath.

"Zuko?"

"Mm?"

"I just want you to know I'm … I'm glad you found me. I'm glad it was you."

His hand finds hers in the dark, fingers intertwining. "I'm glad too."


	11. Fumbling

**Fumbling**

She blushes every time their eyes met. They share shy smiles and even shyer touches—innocent things like the simple brush of hands or the way he smooths back a lock of her hair. It's harder to be bold in the daytime.

Uncle won't stop grinning at them. He grins his way all through breakfast and grins when he says he has to go meet his patron. "You'll look after our guest until her friends arrive, won't you, Nephew?"

Zuko goes pink but also gives his uncle a grumpy look. It seems he's picked up on the fact the old man is taking far too much pleasure in watching them fumble their way through post-kiss awkwardness. "Just go get your stupid teashop sorted."

Once Uncle is gone, the two teens are left alone and just stare at each other.

"So …" Zuko says.

"So …"

There's an awkward pause, broken by the laughter that spills from both their lips. His is more restrained, but the lopsided smile he gives her makes her warm all over.

"I don't know how to do this," he admits, rubbing the base of his neck.

"I don't really know either."

They step closer to each other. His eyes are so soft and golden. She thinks he might kiss her again, but then something shifts in his expression, a hint of sadness.

"What?" she says, touching his hand. "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to stay in Ba Sing Se, are you?"

Oh.

A weight fills her stomach and she looks down at their hands. "No. Aang has to fulfil his destiny, and I'm his waterbending teacher. He needs me."

He nods as if to say he thought as much.

She tightens her grip on his hand. "You know … he needs a firebending teacher as well."

Zuko raises his lone eyebrow. "Are you actually asking me to be the Avatar's firebending teacher?"

"Uh, maybe?"

He does that cute nose scrunch thing.

"No, listen," she says, shifting her grip to his arms. "It's perfect! I mean you're not hunting Aang anymore, and you and your uncle are both firebenders, and—"

"It's not that simple."

She almost pouts. "Why not?"

He just shakes his head and pulls away from her. That's kind of frustrating. He was a lot more vocal about his feelings when she was a cat. Maybe that's why she decides to wrap her arms around him from behind, nuzzling his back. Maybe she can reawaken some of that openness in him.

"You can talk to me," she murmurs. "I can't promise I'll understand everything, but I can try."

He sighs and his hands come to rest over hers. She waits for what feels like an age before he begins to speak, his tone hushed. He tells her that he's still not really sure what he wants. Everything is new and kind of scary, and he's just trying to process it all. He's spent three years hunting the Avatar, wanting to go home, wanting to make his father proud, and he's just given up on it all.

"And now you want me to work _with_ the Avatar? The same boy I tried to capture?"

She moves around to face him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel pressured."

"It's not really that." He frowns and runs a hand through his hair. "I just don't know where I fit anymore. Uncle is happy here, and I want him to be happy, so I just assumed I should stay here with him, but now you've given me a new option, except that would mean going against _everything_, and I'm just …" He sighs much more dramatically. "I don't know."

She clasps his face, tugging gently to bring him down more to her level. "It's okay to be confused." Her lips linger close to his. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere right now."

The kiss is short and sweet.

He leans his forehead against hers. "I like you," he whispers.

"I like you too."

They smile at each other, soft and secretive like two people who have escaped to their own little world. She almost wishes Aang and the others weren't coming today.

* * *

I really wish I could just ignore the fact Zuko would be hesitant, even reluctant, about joining the gaang so I can end this cute and easy, but noooo.

On that note, I know there are some people hoping this story will continue for longer, but next chapter will be the last! (I think)


	12. And Then There Were Eight

**And Then There Were Eight**

Her brother and friends bring chaos, an excitable lemur, and rib-crushing hugs. They also bring Uncle.

"What?" Zuko splutters while Katara finds herself trapped in her brother's arms. "Uncle, why are you—"

"Oh, we bumped into each other." A too innocent smile. "Aang I had a good chat on the way here."

Zuko's nose scrunches. "_Aang_?"

Aang grins like the bundle of friendliness and sunshine he always is. "That's my name, you know."

"I know that, but—"

"Oh, and he told me all about how you freed Appa. Thanks for that!"

"Uh, sure, but—"

"Oh, and guess what? Your uncle says he's going to be my firebending teacher!"

Zuko gives up on getting a word in with Aang and just rounds on Uncle. "You are?"

"It's time," Uncle says sagely.

"Time for what? And I thought you wanted to stay here and open your own teashop! Why do you suddenly want to teach the Avatar firebending?"

Uncle opens his mouth to respond, but Toph elbows past them to head for the kitchen area, demanding to know if they have any food. She declares she didn't get to eat any breakfast since, in her words, Twinkletoes was too busy wetting himself with eagerness to leave.

"Toph!" Katara hisses. "You can't just demand food from people."

"What?" A careless shrug. "Gramps is cool. He won't care, and I don't particularly care if Prince Dramatic gets upset."

Now Zuko just blinks. "Prince Dramatic?"

"Yeah, I know it's not very good," Toph admits. "Don't worry, I'll come up with something better for you." She punches him on the arm. "Oh, and thanks for looking after Sweetness. I hear she was a real handful."

"What?" Katara responds, going red in the face and turning to Uncle. "Is that what you told them?"

"No, I—"

Toph snorts. "Knew she'd fall for it. So, where's the grub?"

Katara wants to get mad, but then she takes one look at Zuko while everyone still chatters around them, trying to drown out the other, and she just ends up laughing. The poor guy looks so lost and overwhelmed.

She nudges him in the arm. "Alright there?"

He blinks a few times. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much."

Sokka suddenly stands in front of them, expression determined as he meets Zuko's eyes and holds out his hand.

Zuko does the nose scrunch thing again. "Er …"

"Thank you for taking care of my sister. We were all really worried when we found her stuff hidden in Long Feng's office, and—"

"What?" she exclaims. "You found my stuff? Is Mum's necklace there as well?"

"Yip."

"And the Spirit Oasis water?"

"Yip, yip."

Appa rumbles from outside the window. He's too bulky to fit in the apartment.

"Oh, not you, Appa. I was talking to Katara." Sokka glances back at her. "Anyway, it's all there, clothes and everything."

"Yes!" She punches her fist to the air. This is the best news ever.

Sokka smiles before turning to Zuko. Then his expression and voice go serious again and he once more extends his hand. "Right. Well, we were all really worried, but it seems you kept her safe for us when she was injured and stuck as a cat, so thanks."

"Uh, sure …" Zuko cautiously accepts his hand. "No problem."

Once the handshake is over, Sokka makes a big show of letting out a breath and shrugging off his serious demeanour. "Phew, that's that done. Never thought I'd have to make friendly with the jerkbender."

Katara slaps her palm to her forehead. "Sokka, you ruined it."

"What?" he says, spreading his hands. "It's true."

"Guys! Guys!" Aang says over top of them. "I just got a great idea!"

"Oh, score!" Toph cries. "Leftovers!"

Zuko just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't even know what's going on now."

That's when Momo lands on his head.

**oOo**

It takes a long, long one-on-one chat with Iroh (she's finally learnt his name) for Zuko to agree to come with them on their travels. He still seems a bit uncertain about the whole thing, but he admits to Katara that he doesn't want to stay in Ba Sing Se on his own. He and Iroh have been together for three years.

"Besides," he says shyly, "at least this way we won't have to separate."

She kisses him deeply for that comment.

"Um." He pulls back from her lips. "I just have to check: this does mean we're dating now, right?"

She rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you even have to ask."

Then she kisses him again just to prove her point. He really will always be her Prince Idiot.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Wait, so you called her Cat?" Sokka asks.

"Uh, yeah."

Delight shines in his eyes and he laughs, going so far as to slap his leg. "Oh man, that's hilarious! You know, because Katara, Cat. Cata—"

Katara holds her hand up near her brother's head in a threatening manner. "Go ahead, Sokka. Finish it. I dare you."

He gulps. She holds his gaze a moment longer before she goes back to talking to Aang.

Fifteen seconds later, Sokka grins to himself. "Catara."

Ugh!

* * *

Yay, we've reached the end!

Blahblahbayern, I hope you enjoyed your birthday gift! It has been my pleasure to write this for you, especially since you've been awesome enough to translate some of my fics into Russian. I am forever in awe that you have the patience for that!

Also, random fact for you all: I'm actually allergic to cats and don't care for them all that much (for obvious reasons, since they turn me into a sneezing, wheezing, rash covered thing who's just like 'lol, who even needs to breathe?'). So yeah, writing this was kind of funny because I was just like 'ugh cats' in my head the whole time. Still, I always enjoy putting characters into silly situations (especially when body transformations are involved), and being able to include dumb name puns warms my heart.

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and joined me on this ride! I'll be working on _The Undying Fire_ from now on, so for those following that fic, you can expect to start seeing those weekly updates again. :)


End file.
